


Can't Look Away

by Inell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Explicit Sexual Content, Threesome, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-28
Updated: 2006-07-28
Packaged: 2018-10-26 16:43:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10790574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: She can't look away





	Can't Look Away

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: For [](http://fab4fan.livejournal.com/profile)[**fab4fan**](http://fab4fan.livejournal.com/)  


* * *

Title: They  
Pairing: Hermione/Fred/George  
Rating: Any Age  
Summary: Fred watches  
For [](http://aqua-chuu.livejournal.com/profile)[**aqua_chuu**](http://aqua-chuu.livejournal.com/)  
Word Count: 130  
  
Her face was wrinkled and really pink. There was a bit of gooey looking stuff still on her head and she was bald. Fred looked at George and smiled when he saw his brother was crying. Since his own cheeks were damp, he couldn’t even tease him. Instead, he whispered, “She’s the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen.”  
  
“She’s so tiny.” George’s words were shaky and filled with awe as he stared at the little creature that was cradled in her mother’s arms.  
  
Hermione looked exhausted. She was sweaty, pale, and her hair was even messier than usual. Her smile was gentle as she looked at their daughter and Fred realized he’d been mistaken as he looked at mother and daughter. _They_ were the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen.  
  
The End  
  
Title: Can't Look Away  
Pairing: Hermione/Draco/Charlie  
Rating: Adult  
Summary: She can't look away  
For [](http://fab4fan.livejournal.com/profile)[**fab4fan**](http://fab4fan.livejournal.com/)  
Word Count: 220  
  
Hermione shouldn’t watch but she can’t look away. They make a beautiful image: Charlie leaning against the barn with his trousers around his hips and Malfoy on his knees with his lips wrapped around Charlie's thick cock.  
  
There’s a lazy sensual smile on Charlie’s lips that makes her knickers wet. She’s not seen him as just Ron’s friendly older brother for a couple of years now but she’s never imagined him like this. Malfoy appears to be good at what he’s doing , his blond hair wrapped around Charlie’s fingers as he moves his head back and forth.  
  
She moves her hand into her knickers as she watches, her fingers slowly sliding in and out as Charlie’s hips thrust forward. She bites her lip when he comes, watches Malfoy swallow most of it, and can’t look away from a few stray drops that have gathered on the corner of Malfoy’s mouth. When they suddenly turn and look at her, catching her with her shirt and bra pushed up, a hand on her breast and another in her knickers, she shudders at the looks of raw hunger in their gazes.  
  
She’s not quite sure how she ends up between them with Malfoy’s green tie wrapped around her wrists, but she has no complaints as she rides Charlie while Malfoy takes her arse.  



End file.
